


Harry Styles Blurbs

by kiwi_stan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, smut in some, so many things here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan
Summary: Some short writings, originally from my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

You were, in a word, miserable. Your due date had been four days ago, and you were beyond ready to meet your baby. Your back hurt, your feet hurt, and you were tired of being big and pregnant. As over it as you were and as eager as you were to finally hold your baby, you were also dreading labor. You’d heard horror stories from pretty much every friend you had who had already been through it, and your nerves had been building for the past few weeks. Though you knew stress was bad for the baby, you couldn’t stop yourself from panicking, which then made you more stressed knowing that what you were doing was bad but you couldn’t stop. 

Harry had been nervous for labor as well, though he’d never admit it. Seeing you stub your toe was bad enough, he didn’t know how he would handle seeing you in worse pain. So, when he walked into the bedroom and found you curled into a little ball on the bed while crying, he went into panic mode. He quickly dropped to his knees on the floor beside you. “What’s wrong? Are you having contractions? Do we need to go to the hospital?” 

You shook your head, crying so hard you couldn’t really speak. With the knowledge that you were okay, Harry felt himself relax. He pulled himself up on the bed next to you, rubbing your back with one hand and playing with your hair with the other. He waited for your tears to stop. The two of you had been married for two year and together for five, he knew exactly hot to handle you when you were upset, knowing his presence was the biggest comfort. He knew that being asked what was wrong before you were ready to talk about it would just make you more upset. 

With Harry by you, things suddenly didn’t seem so bad, and your tears ceased after ten more minutes of crying. You wished you could bury your head in Harry’s chest and have him put his arms around you and pull you close, the way he usually did when you were upset. But with your swollen belly in the way, that wasn’t possible. 

“Harry, I’m so tired of being pregnant.” You said when you finally had your voice back. 

“I know, baby.” He told you. “I know it’s hard for you. I couldn’t be more grateful for what you’re doing so we can have a family.” 

Under normal circumstances you might have thanked him or told him that it was your pleasure, but you were so stressed you just kept plowing on to your next worry. “And I’m so scared for labor. It’s going to be so long and painful and I don’t know if I can handle it. I wish we could just magically skip to having our baby.” 

“I know.” Harry repeated. He’d been to all the Lamaze classes with you. “I wish things could be easier too. But I’ll be with you the whole time. And at the end of it we’ll have our beautiful baby.” 

“I love you.” You said in way of thanks. 

“I love you too. And junior too.” He replied, pressing a kiss to your belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wasn’t the type to beg for nudes, and he was certainly never the type to pressure you for them. But tour got long, you trusted him completely, and you knew he kept them in a locked folder on his phone and had sworn never to show them to anyone. So, when he texted you one day in the middle of tour asking for pictures, you obliged. You pulled on lingerie that you knew he liked, and stood in front of your mirror for the better part of half an hour trying to take a few decent pictures.

Once you were finally satisfied, you pulled up the photos you’d just taken and scrolled through them, trying to find the best ones to send to Harry. As you did, you frowned. None of the photos looked stellar. You knew no one really looked their best in artificial light, but over your dead body were you trying to take sexy selfies with the window open. You also knew that the mirror distorted things and then the camera did even further, but you were still quite unhappy with what you saw. You hadn’t been sleeping as well with Harry gone, you were so used to him snoring next to you it was impossible to fall asleep without it. Your tiredness was evident in your face, even though you’d applied more makeup than usual and had spent extra time on your hair. You’d gained a little weight since he had left, for a few reasons. You usually worked out and cooked together, and Harry’s health nut habits both motivated you and kept you on track. Cooking for just one person was no fun, so you’d largely been eating out or eating one-portion microwave meals. It wasn’t that noticeable, but staring at yourself in the photos you were all too aware of how big your thighs looked and how your stomach hung over the waistband of your panties.

Staring at the stretch marks and cellulite and a tiny part of you knew were barely visible but seemed all too prominent, you sighed. You couldn’t send these to Harry. Though he’d made it clear that he loved your body as it was, that was only when he’d seen it in person. Somehow in a photo it seemed so much worse. An idea sparking in your mind, you quickly downloaded an app that you’d heard lots of people mention but never used. You opened Facetune, using it to erase all of the imperfections you saw, the circles under your eyes, the marks on your body, as well as making yourself look a little thinner.

Finally happy with what you saw, you sent the edited photos off to Harry and waited nervously for a response. You’d sent pictures before, but they had always been of you as you were, never editing them. You weren’t sure if he would notice or not. When you received a simple Baby back, you knew. He’d noticed. Did you edit those? Another text came before you could send a response. I mean you look beautiful, but you always do. You were still working on a response when another text came. Send me one unedited. Please. I want to see that.

You sighed. As if sensing your hesitation, Harry sent a few more texts. That’s really what I want to see. You as you are. And but if you don’t want to you don’t have to. It was sort of like reverse psychology, once Harry said you didn’t have to, you wanted to. Pulling up one of the original pictures, you sent it to Harry before you could second guess yourself. You were rewarded with several heart eyes emojis, followed by a Wow. Then You’re gorgeous with more heart emojis, and finally a I’m so lucky. Feeling more confident now, you sent a few more of the unedited pictures. Harry responded with a picture of him clutching his chest and looking overwhelmed, which made you laugh in spite of yourself. Baby, I know you don’t like dick pics but I’m so fucking hard right now.

Phone sex? You responded, feeling light years better than you had earlier. You marveled at how Harry could make you feel so much better from so far away. Not even thirty seconds passed before your phone was ringing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Red, red, red.” Before you could even process that Harry was using the safe word, his hands were flying all over you, undoing the trick lock on the handcuffs to rip them off you, carefully pulling the gag out of your mouth, and undoing the ropes keeping your legs bound to the end of the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around you, running a hand through your hair and pulling you close to him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

You pulled back a bit to look at him. “Yeah. Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You needed to stop.” You and Harry had set up a safe word early in your relationship. You had used it twice, once when he tried to overstimulate you after what had already been a long day and you were just too exhausted to take it, and another time when he wanted to try a position that involved you being upside down and you couldn’t handle the head rush for that long. When you had first set it up, you had agreed that the safe word could be used by either partner, but Harry had never used it before, which had you worried.

“I just started feeling weird.”

“How so?” You asked.

“I…I don’t know. I just got out of my headspace for a second and I looked down at you and you were crying and I realized that with you tied up you could barely move and you couldn’t speak and that I’d been throwing you around like a ragdoll all night and I spanked you until you bruised earlier and that I’d been hurting you and I know we agreed upon it beforehand that it was okay but then I just got in my own head and I started feeling like it made me a bad person liking stuff like that and wanting to hurt you and I panicked so I safe worded. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. The words there for a reason, and if you weren’t comfortable I’m glad you used it.” You assured him, staring up at him. Harry had been a real gem both times you’d safeworded, treating you like glass after, assuring you that everything was okay, and always making sure that you were comfortable around him. Now it was your turn to do it to him. “H, through everything we’ve done I’ve never felt you touch me with anything less than love and respect. Even when you’re spanking me for the twenty-fifth time in one night or if we’re going on three hours of me being tied up. You know why?” Harry shook his head, still looking a little bit shaken up. “Because I know you’d always stop if I asked you. And because of how you take care of me after. All of that stuff is perfectly fine as long as your partner is also into it-which I am, very much-and as long as you have a safe word-which we do and I know you would always listen to. You’ve always respected it and you handled it amazingly the two times I used it. And as long as you do aftercare-which we always do and you’re phenomenal with it.” You kissed him. “I love you, and I am fine and I always feel safe and respected when we’re together, but if you don’t want to do anything rough for a little while I understand.”

Harry nodded. “I-I think I might need that. Sorry.” He apologized again,

“Don’t apologize.” You told him. You thought back to what he had done for you the last two times you’d safeworded. “Are you hungry? Or we could have a bath?” You’d been close to your orgasm and you suspected he had too, but that was pretty low on your list of priorities when Harry was this broken up.

“Can we just cuddle a bit? Then I’d like to take care of you a bit, a bath or a massage or whatever you would like. I know you said you’re okay but I just, I feel like I need to.”

You nodded, recognizing that this was what Harry needed. After treating you in a way that he thought was wrong (although it had been consensual), he felt like he needed to make up for it. “Sounds good.” You said, letting Harry situate the two of you so he was the big spoon.


	4. Chapter 4

You’d been teasing him all night. You knew that he’d probably been turned on since he saw you in the tight black dress that always drove him a little crazy, then you’d let your hand “accidentally” graze against his crotch while getting in the car, and finally you’d dragged him out on the dance floor and had spent the better part of an hour grinding your ass against him before he dragged you out of the club. 

As the bedroom door clicked shut behind Harry, leaving the two of you alone, the tension in the room thick. “Know I don’t like being teased.” His voice was hard, his fingers ghosting lightly along your lips, trying to make you experience a fraction of what you’d put him through tonight. “Strip.” 

You quickly wiggled out of the dress, leaving you wearing just the skimpy red lingerie that Harry loved. His gaze flickered along your body for a few moments. Even though you’d been dating for three years, he still always looked at you like it was the first time seeing you, and you reveled in the sweet moment, knowing that Harry would be rough tonight. “You know I have to punish you.” He said, one of his hands going to cup your cheek and the other coming to rest on your ass, giving you a little taste of what was to come. “Rings on or off?” 

You smiled. Even though Harry definitely had a dominant lean, your comfort was always his top priority. You thought. You loved the sound of pure skin on skin when he spanked you with a bare hand, but feeling the cool metal on your flushed skin felt amazing too. Making your mind up, you turned your head and took one of Harry’s fingers in your mouth instead of responding verbally. Harry’s eyes remained fixed on you, loving the sight of him in your mouth. Latching your teeth around the ring, you tugged at it dragging it off Harry’s finger and dropping it into the palm of your hand. Harry took it from you, fingers grazing yours as he did so, and deposited it on the dresser, where he usually left his rings when he wasn’t wearing them. “Off?” He asked after a few moments, wanting a verbal response. 

“Off.” You repeated. 

No sooner had you finished speaking than Harry’s fingers were against your lips. You looked up at him in confusion, now quite sure what he wanted. “Aren’t you going to finish?” He asked darkly, slipping another ringed finger into your mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

You were, for lack of a better word, “feeling yourself”. It had been one of those rare days where everything goes your way-people were nice to you, traffic was light, and you’d been wearing an outfit that made you feel great. Your good mood had lasted until you got home and well into the evening, bringing you to where you were now, staring at yourself in the mirror while wearing your sexiest lingerie and loving it. Normally you had your insecurities (who didnt?) but today feeling all happy and glowy from everything else, you were loving yourself.

You’d lost your virginity to Harry a few months ago, and though you’d been having sex regularly (okay, frequently) since then, he still hadn’t seen this little number. Or well, tiny number would be more accurate, as the bra was almost completely sheer and the panties were essentially a few strings stitched together. Normally you went for things that were a little more conservative, still pretty but a little less edgy, babydolls and lacy thongs. You didn’t even remember what had persuaded you to buy this lingerie, but now you were glad that you had.

Even though you and Harry had been intimate numerous times before, it had always been him initiating it. Since you didn’t have a ton of experience you still felt a little shy starting things. But, you planned on that changing tonight. You slipped out of your bedroom, making your way to the living room and poking your head in to see Harry watching TV. He glanced up when he saw you. “Hi, love, what’s up?”

You hesitated. Harry had never given you any reason to think that he wasn’t attracted to you, but you were worried that even a gentle rejection might shake your confidence. Summoning the courage you’d felt studying yourself in the mirror, you stepped fully into the room. Harry surveyed you with wide eyes as you stood in front of him. Normally this much attention on your nearly bare body would have you blushing and trying to cover yourself, but not tonight. “You look…whoa.”

You smiled, feeling your already high confidence skyrocket at the fact that you’d rendered Harry speechless. You moved to straddle him, legs resting on either of his thighs. Resting part of your weight on him you could feel he was already hard just from seeing you, giving your self-esteem another boost. His hands immediately went to your ass as you started to press soft kisses along his throat. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“I was wondering,” You began, taking a break from kissing Harry’s neck. “If you would like to join me upstairs?”

Harry pulled back a bit to look at you fully, his gaze slowly raking along your upper body and your face with an expression that could only be described as reverent. “I would love to.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry liked to keep his private life off social media, just glancing at his Twitter and seeing that he hadn’t used it in weeks could tell you that. You hadn’t had a problem with this at first, you actually liked how easily he could disconnect and how he didn’t seem to live his life around the Internet like some of your friends. When he started going to great lengths to avoid having you seen at all though, that was when you started to worry. Most of your dates took place at his house, and when you did go out it was to out of the way places so he wouldn’t get recognized. 

Harry insisted that it was better this way because he didn’t want you getting hate, and though you understood that you still weren’t the biggest fan of being a secret. The issue had been bubbling under for months, which is probably why it led to your biggest fight ever. 

You had posted an Instagram story without thinking, where you could sort of see one of Harry’s iconic Gucci outfits in the background if you squinted really hard. You hadn’t even noticed before posting it, but a few hours after you posted the story Harry came storming into the bedroom. 

“What?” You asked looking up at him, a little startled. You’d never seen him mad like this. 

“Take it down.” He said firmly, a tone you’d never heard him use before. 

“Take what down?” 

“You know. The Instagram story.” 

“What do you mean?” His vagueness was starting to annoy you, and with him already mad you knew this conversation wasn’t heading in a good direction. 

Harry whipped out his phone and opened Instagram to show you your story. He let it play once, looking up at you expectantly as it ended. You took a deep breath. “H, will you please just tell me?” 

He sighed, like he was being asked to explain the most basic thing in the world, but replayed the story for you. “One of my jackets is hanging from the doorknob in the background.” He said as you watched the video of yourself sitting on the bed and testing one of the new filters. Now that he pointed it out you saw it, one of his tour jackets that he’d kept and had left hanging on the closet door. “One of my one of a kind jackets that many people saw me in on tour.” He said slowly, as if he were talking to a five year old. 

“Harry, you can barely see it.” You said, which was true. The jacket was in the very background, and the filter distorted things enough that it was barely visible. 

“Y/N, I’m asking you to take it down.” He said more firmly this time. “I really don’t want that out there.” 

“What you’re worried one of my 200 followers is gonna recognize it and expose us?” You replied, temper flaring. You knew that Harry had your best interests at heart, but you were getting tired of always having to walk on eggshells when posting on social media or going out with him. And you were starting to wonder if he had other reasons for keeping you a secret. “And if our relationship gets out, is it really that big of a deal?”

“I told you, I don’t want you getting hate.” 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason? You’re not ashamed of me are you?” 

You watched as Harry’s jaw clenched. That had been a little bit of a low blow, as Harry made you feel more loved and appreciated with anyone you’ve been with, but with Harry acting like you were some NSA secret you were starting to feel a little insecure. “No. How could you think that?” 

“Is it so you can cheat on me when you’re on tour? ‘No I haven’t got a girlfriend. Do you see one on my Instagram?’” 

“I’d never cheat. You know that.” The words were tender, but his voice was still hard, and rising to an outside-voices level. 

“Well it’s what the last guy did.” You said, the words popping out before you could stop them. 

These words were like an automatic off switch for Harry’s anger. His face softened and he took a step closer to you. “Really? You never told me.” You’d told Harry that your last relationship hadn’t been the best, but you’d never revealed that you’d been cheated on. 

You shrugged. “The past is the past. But I mean, minus the tour thing obviously, but he was always insisting we keep things on the down-low and off social media, saying it would be healthier for the relationship, then I find out he’s cheating and that’s why he didn’t want any public record of us being together.” 

“Oh, baby,” Harry said, pulling you to him. You let him, your anger fading. “You didn’t deserve that.” He told you. Harry thought the world of you, and he couldn’t believe someone had had you and thrown it all away. 

“I’m not cheating. I would never. I’ve already got the best girl here, why would I need anyone else?” He assured you. 

Later that afternoon, you logged on to Instagram to see that Harry had posted new photo, one of the two of you cuddled up together on the couch. It was subtle, your face barely visible, maintaining some degree of privacy, but it was still obvious from how the two of you were intertwined that the two of you were a couple. There was no caption and he had disabled comments. You were smiling as you double tapped to like the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you know what I really like about you?” Harry asked one night when the two of you were lying in bed together. 

“What?” You asked. The conversation had been meandering like a river all night so though the question came out of the blue, you didn’t really think that much of it. 

“How nice you are,” You turned to look at him. You’d been told several times that you were “too nice” and even you’d come to hate how you let people walk all over you. It was the first time you’d ever been complimented on something like that. “Just how you always give homeless people money and how you genuinely care for everyone and how you always tip more than twenty percent. You know when I knew that I really liked you?” 

“When?” 

“Not our first date, maybe our second or third? Or maybe even fourth.” You nodded. All of your early dates sort of blended together, aside from the first of course. “The waiter spilled your drink as he was serving it, and I don’t even know if you noticed but the guy was totally panicked, and I just knew he was expecting you to lose it. And I was kind of using it as a test. I’d never seen you mad before, and I liked that you seemed pretty even-tempered, but nothing like that had ever happened before, so I was just as worried that you would yell or something. But you were so so nice to the guy and kept telling him that it was okay even though your dress was totally ruined.” 

“It was just water,” You told him. Secretly you were thrilled. You’d liked Harry a lot right away, and you’d spent weeks agonizing over whether he felt the same way. Now you knew he’d felt the same way from close to the start. 

“Anyway, I knew then that I really liked you. You were just so kind, even in a situation where I’ve seen other people lose it. And you’re just so accepting and big-hearted, and I’ve never even seen you lose your temper.” 

“H, stop it.” You said, suddenly uncomfortable with all of the attention he was lavishing on you. 

He ignored you. “Sorry. It’s just, sometimes I see all the bad stuff going on in the world and I start to wonder if maybe people are innately bad but then I think of you and I think ‘no way’ with someone that kind and good no way. You remind me that there’s good in the world.” 

Between your exes and your parents you’d heard a lot of compliments in your time, but that was a new one and it was definitely one of the highest. No one had ever told you proved there was good in the world. And all this coming from a man who practically had “treat people with kindness” tattooed on his forehead. You didn’t know what else to say except, “I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You know you could just quit.” 

Those were the words you’d been waiting for. You hadn’t had the greatest day at work, but when you’d returned home you had tried to avoid complaining about it. You knew that Harry was trying to make you feel better, but when he tried to comfort you about things like this, it became glaringly obvious that he’d never had a normal 9-to-5. A lot of suggesting that you quit and look for something better. It was sweet really, you knew he just wanted to best for you and was trying, but it wasn’t exactly helpful. 

Harry had noticed that something was wrong right away, and eventually he’d pried it out of you. You downplayed the drama of the day a little bit, but it was enough to get Harry worked up. “I told you, it isn’t that bad. Everyone’s nice for the most part and I like the work itself. It’s just a couple people causing issues.” 

“You could find another job where you like everyone.” You sucked in a deep breath. As the boss of pretty much everything that went around him in his career, he only had to request for someone to be fired and they were sent packing. He didn’t know that it was next to impossible for the average person to find a job where they liked pretty much everyone. 

“I can handle it, H.” 

“But you shouldn’t have to.” 

“Harry, it’s really fine.” 

“Y/N, I really think you deserve better.” 

You sighed. Harry was incredibly protective boyfriend, not only in the not-liking-other-guys-looking-at-you way but also in the not-liking-anyone-treating-you-poorly way. Normally you found it sweet how he was always willing to stick up for you, but with you already in a bad mood it started to make you feel as if you were being smothered. 

“Harry, I’m an adult. I can handle not liking my job, most people don’t. I can handle people not being so nice to me sometimes. It’s just how the world works. You don’t have to try to protect me from it or fix it.” 

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Harry was quickly growing as frustrated as you were. He was trying to make you feel better the only way he knew how, but it wasn’t working, instead you were getting more worked up, which just made him upset that he couldn’t make things better for you. “It’s like you’re saying love me less, care about me less.” 

“Maybe that’s what I want!” You shocked yourself when you yelled, your anger and stress from the day finally boiling over. You lowered your voice a bit, but once you were ranting you couldn’t really stop yourself. “Harry, I’m an adult, and you’re treating me like a child. You have to stop trying to protect me. I handled a lot in my life before you, and I can handle things without you even now.” 

Even as the words slipped from your mouth, you knew they were a little harsh. You watched Harry’s face fall as the words landed. “H, I’m so-” 

He held up a hand to cut you off. “Don’t. I’ll be in the bedroom, letting you handle things.” 

You sighed as you heard the bedroom door click shut. You sank down on the couch and buried your face in a pillow. Harry had just been trying to help, and you’d snapped at him. You were already feeling awful, but you knew Harry needed a little time to cool down after a fight. 

You gave it about half an hour, then made your way to the bedroom. The door was still closed, Harry liked his space after a fight so he always tended to shut himself away for a little bit. You knocked, saying “It’s me,” a bit unnecessarily since you were the only other person in the house. 

“It’s open.” With that, you knew you had your invitation to enter, meaning that Harry was mostly over the fight. You entered the bedroom to see Harry sprawled on the bed on his back, staring on the ceiling. You sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed, not sure if he’d want you to be touching him yet. 

“H, I’m really sorry for losing my temper and saying those things to you. You were just trying to make things better, I know, and you didn’t deserve that. And I appreciate how much you care about me and want to look after me. A lot of people don’t have that and I’m really lucky.” 

Harry slid his arms around your waist and pulled you down on the bed next to him. “S’alright.” He said as you buried your face in his chest and breathed in his familiar smell. “Can I ask you something though?” 

“Sure?” 

“Do you really feel like I smother you?”

You hesitated. “Honestly?” 

“Always.” 

“Uh, okay. Then yes, a little.” You watched Harry’s face fall. “I think part of it is just because I was single for a long time before you, I got really used to coming home to an empty house and dealing with it alone after a bad day, fixing every problem I had myself, and picking myself up off the floor every time I screwed up. Plus, none of my other partners before you were quite as caring, so even then I had to deal with a lot on my own. I guess I’m just not really used to it,” You were quick to explain. “But I do feel like you get a little overprotective sometimes. Things aren’t always going to go perfectly for me, that’s just how things are. I get that. And I get you want to give me the best but you have to understand that and stop getting worked up every time I have a problem. That’s the one thing I said that I don’t regret.”

Harry nodded. “You know I just want to make things easier for you?”

“I know, and that’s sweet of you but sometimes-” 

“I can’t.” Harry finished for you. “I know. I’ll work on it.” 

“And I’ll work on accepting the love you have to give a little better.” You smile at him and he smiles back and you know everything is forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

You hadn’t really planned on letting it get this far. You hadn’t planned on making out during the movie, and you hadn’t planned on Harry’s hands snaking up your back to start playing with the clasp on your bra. However, the second you felt his hands start to play with the little hooks, you pulled away in a panic. 

Feeling you stiffen up, Harry pulled away immediately. “Sorry. Am I going too fast?” 

You shook your head, not wanting Harry to think that he’d done anything wrong. “No, it’s just…” You trailed off. You’d lost your virginity to Harry a couple weeks ago, after some careful planning including lingerie that pushed your breast up to practically your neck. They’d long been a source of insecurity for you, so you had been careful to keep your miracle-working bra on the entire time and not let Harry see you completely naked. Since then, you’d had sex a few more times, each time instigated by you when you came over to Harry’s place, and each time were careful to wear a push-up bra that you never let Harry remove. You knew he would probably be wondering why you never let him see you completely naked, but you were hoping to delay it as long as possible. But, that was a long and complicated answer that you didn’t feel like giving him. 

As you were wracking your brain for a simpler answer, Harry picked up on your silence. “If you’re just not up for it you we don’t have to do anything. Just because we’re having sex now doesn’t mean I expect it from you.” You smiled. Harry really was sweet, and you were glad that he had been your first. “But if there’s something else bothering you I’d like for us to be able to talk through it.” Harry continued. 

“Um, it’s just I didn’t really plan for this.” You said, the lie spilling off your tongue rather easily. “I don’t have cute lingerie on or anything like you’re used to. I don’t know if it even matches.” 

Harry shrugged, letting his hand slide up your back once more. “So? It’ll end up being taken off anyway.” 

You jumped when you felt his hand on the clasp of your bra again. “No, Harry it’s just, I don’t want you to see my boobs okay?” You said, the words coming out in a rush. 

Harry’s hands slipped from your body.“Baby, why not? I like what I’ve seen so far.” He said, giving you a suggestive look and trying to lighten the mood. 

You took a deep breath. “So, girls my age are supposed to have nice pretty, perky breasts, they aren’t supposed to get all saggy until after you have kids and breastfeed, but mine are already kind of like that and they aren’t all nice and bouncy and I’ve always kind of hated it.” Like a damn that had burst, once you started spilled your feelings you couldn’t stop. 

Harry’s expression had grown serious while you were speaking, any trace of his earlier teasing gone. “Do you really think I’m that shallow, that I care that much about one part of you?” He asked. He didn’t wait for a response, but instead pulled you onto his lap and kept talking. “Y/N, I love every part of you, even the things you don’t like about yourself. I can assure you, seeing your breasts will not change the way I feel about you, except maybe making me love you even more. Okay?” You nodded. “Now, if you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to, but if you’re up for it I’d like to spend the next hour or so worshiping you like you deserve.” 

“Okay.” You agreed. The kissing started up again, and this time when Harry tugged on the hem of your shirt to pull it off you let him. Down to just your bra, you felt yourself getting a little nervous again, which Harry was quick to sense as he spent the next few minutes pressing kisses along your body and the exposed tops of your breasts, mumbling how beautiful you were the entire time. 

Feeling a little better, you took his arms and wrapped them around your body so his hands rested on the clasp of your bra again. His eyes locked on yours the entire time, searching for any sign that you were uncomfortable, he undid the clasp, allowing your bra to fall off and freeing your breasts. You had to give him credit, as you knew that many guys would let their eyes go straight to any newly exposed skin. But Harry kept his eyes right on yours until you nodded a little bit, letting him know that you were okay with letting him look. “Beautiful.” He said again, starting to kiss along the newly exposed skin. “Gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?” You spent the next two hours beneath Harry on the couch, letting him kiss and love away every single insecurity.


	10. Chapter 10

ugh ok so imagine Harry coming offstage after he had a bad show and the tour was almost over and he’d be kind of burnt out and his voice was wrecked and he’d missed a lot of notes and you could tell he was disappointed from how his shoulders sagged and the kicked puppy look on his face and he’d wrap his arms around you immediately and he’d pick you up off your feet so he could bury his face in your neck because he’s a lil taller than you and that’s the only way he can do it and you wrap your legs around his waist and the two of you just stand like that for a lil while then he puts you down and he’s still all quiet as the two of you leave and head back to the hotel and once you get to the room he just pulls you on the bed and buries his face in your neck and then you feel tears and you know he’s crying and you’re a little startled because he hadn’t cried in front of you yet and you just try to comfort him the best you can and you play with his hair a little bit and totally turn into his hype woman and just start being all “you’re still amazing, you’re making so many people happy every night and you sold out your first solo tour and you’re killing it every night” and start rattling off all his amazing accomplishments and then he flips over so you’re spooning him and you rub his back a little bit and press kisses to the back of his neck until he falls asleep


	11. Chapter 11

You were in Harry’s arms in the king sized bed, feeling warm and loved. 

“Are you still awake?” Harry asked quietly. He ran a hand down your back so you could feel the cool metal of his wedding ring, still a new feeling as your wedding was just a few days ago. 

“For now.” You replied. The tropical breeze was coming through the open window, keeping the room the perfect temperature for sleeping, and you had just come back from dinner where you may have had one too many of those fruity mixed drinks that you couldn’t pronounce but tasted like heaven. You knew sleep wasn’t far off. 

“I have something for you.” 

You pulled back a little bit to look at Harry. “H, I’m too tired for that.” You and Harry had been spending your honeymoon so far fucking like teenagers with just an hour of alone time before your parents returned, but tonight you were much too tired for that.

Harry shook his head. “Not that.” He gently guided you off him, leaving you sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly. You watched as he dug through his suitcase, finally producing a plain spiral notebook. He handed it to you, sitting down next to you. 

“What’s this?” You asked. You were familiar with Harry’s journal, his leather bound constant-companion that was home to everything from his favorite quotes to potential song lyrics. But this definitely wasn’t his journal. 

“Just read it.” 

You flipped to the first page, seeing a date followed by a bulleted list. 

3/22

-made me breakfast

-didn’t get mad when I got us lost on the way to lunch

-cuddled for two hours when I couldn’t fall asleep

You kept reading, still a little confused. It just seemed like a list of actions. Finally, you flipped to another page, a date you recognized with didn’t get mad when I got the time of our flight wrong and we missed it and got stuck at the airport for hours until we could get on another. 

“This is the day we went to Paris.” You tapped the date with a finger. You flipped through a few more pages, then finally came to another significant date. Your engagement anniversary with agreed to marry me written there. 

“What is this?” You asked. You would have been thrilled if Harry had given you something covered in a toddler’s scribbles, but this just looked like a list of random and unconnected events. 

“It’s a list of every nice thing you’ve done for me.” 

Your jaw dropped. “You kept track of that?”

“Yeah. Thought it would make a sweet wedding gift if I would be so lucky one day.”

You were touched. Harry really was sweet, and clearly the most thoughtful person you’d ever known. And you really were the lucky one.


	12. Love languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this one is a little different but i had fun with it, it's basically what I think Harry's love languages are)

Quality time

With Harry always touring and jetting off to exotic islands to make his albums, you don’t get a ton of time alone together. So, the time you do get together is precious, and I think he understands that, which is why this is first. Harry always tries to make the time the two of you spend together special. Even if you’re just hanging out at his house watching TV, he’ll be sure to have your favorite snacks on hand or maybe even try to bake something special (because I feel like Harry can totally cook). His status as a public figure makes “normal” dates like dinner and a movie hard, but he somehow manages to make it work. He finds a little hole-in-the-wall diner that’s always deserted and where most of the employees are about eighty and well out of the demographic of his fans so you can still go out for dinner like an average couple. And he has definitely rented out an entire theatre so that the two of you can go out to a movie together like an average couple. But even that dates that are just at his house are never really just “Netflix and chill” he always makes them fun and unique. One time you had a scavenger hunt, sometimes you’ll bake together, pillow forts are a favorite of his, and he will totally have a spa night with you including face masks and manicures because fuck toxic masculinity. When you come to visit him on tour, he’ll always be trying to sneak off with you, and he’ll want to catch up and hear everything that you’ve been up to since he’s been gone. Even though there’s millions of things going on around him, his attention is completely on you and your is completely on him. After being apart for months, how could you focus on anything but your partner?

Words of affirmation

Honestly, I’m basing this off his performances of Kiwi on tour. Harry loves to be praised and loves hearing nice things about himself and he would always do the same for you. You compliment him on his outfit right before he goes on stage and you can see him visibly puff up a little bit and he carries himself with a little more confidence because he’s just received a compliment from the person that makes the most to him and that means so much to him. And he always returns compliments right away, like after you compliment his suit he’ll respond by telling you how pretty you look. He’ll call you “beautiful” and “gorgeous” to the point where he uses those to address you more often than your name. But it isn’t limited to just looks, because Harry isn’t shallow. If you compliment him on how much energy he had during Kiwi or how natural his banter was with the audience, he’d love it. Similarly, he’d have lots of nice things to say about your personality or intelligence or athletic ability or anything that wasn’t just looks-based. And this totally translates to a praise kink during sex. He loves to hear how good he’s making you feel and how he’s the only one who can fuck you like this and he still gets off thinking about the first time you gave him a blow job and how you spent a few seconds just staring wide-eyed at his cock before finally saying “It’s big.” Just thinking about the innocent look in your eyes and those words leaving your lips gets him hard. And after a bad show, the best way to cheer him up is by giving him every compliment you can think of. You would remind him of everything he’s accomplished so far and how amazing he’d been doing with all of his shows so far and soon he would be feeling loads better.

Acts of Service

Harry’s a sweet guy, pretty much everyone raves about that. He likes doing things to help people, and he likes when people do the same for him. The downfall is, he’s been in the spotlight so long he doesn’t remember when it’s like to not have a personal assistant, so lots of what he does for you aren’t him but his assistant, which makes him feel a little guilty. He hates how when you’re craving chocolate he can’t run out and get it for you without causing a scene, so someone else has to do it. Similarly, sometimes you’ll want to do something nice for him only to find out he already hired someone to do it. Once when he was on tour you let yourself into his house with the intention of cleaning it so it would be in good shape when he returned, only to find a grandmotherly woman already there, doing exactly what you’d intended to. Of course, this doesn’t mean that Harry never does anything nice for you. He is definitely the guy to rub your back after a long day or to draw you a bath (and either join you or give you your space, whichever you prefer) when you’re upset. And of course, since you’re not in the spotlight like he is, you can do little things like run to the Starbucks across the street from the hotel when you’re visiting him on tour and buy him coffee.

Gifts

Harry wears Gucci 24/7, so he obviously appreciates the finer things in life. But he also has more money than you can even fathom, which makes this one a little weird. He doesn’t really like you buying things for him, and for him an independence thing. He has enough money to afford pretty much whatever he wants, and he prefers to buy it for himself. And he’d prefer that you spend your hard-earned money on yourself. He also has very particular tastes, which if you’re being honest makes it very hard to shop for him. He would rather buy something himself and be able to pick out exactly what he wants than have someone else buy it for him, knowing that they’re spending time agonizing over what to buy and maybe not even buying the right thing after all that. You aren’t really into him buying you things for the same reason. His taste is too flashy, which he pulls off magnificently, but doesn’t really work for you. The only gifts he does like are sentimental ones, even if it’s just something little. One Christmas you gifted him with your favorite book, writing a little note in the front cover that there was no pressure for him to finish it because just because you liked it didn’t mean he would. He read the entire thing in one sitting, and one time you caught him just reading over the note and smiling. One time you jokingly made friendship bracelets for the two of you. You expected him to lose it after a week, the way you had with yours, but he still wears it all the time. And if you have kids together, when they’re in that stage where they want to draw but all they’re really capable of doing is scribbling? His face lights up every time his baby presents him with another piece of construction paper with unintelligible marks on it. “Very nice, lovie. Tell me more about it,” he says, and listens as his baby babbles on about the drawing, already planning about where on the refrigerator he can hang it because that means more to him that any Rolex you could save up to gift him. 

Physical touch

Potentially controversial, but I feel like Harry isn’t super touchy-feely. He’s surrounded by people all the time, so even though he seems very extroverted, I think he likes his space a little bit. He still likes to cuddle and he’ll pull you close to him when you’re watching TV or let you sleep on his shoulder during a long flight, but I don’t think he needs the two of you to always be attached at the hip. After his shows when he’s running an adrenaline and full of energy he’ll run off stage and immediately scoop you up and hold on to your for a couple seconds and he gets very cuddly after sex, showering you with kisses and pressing your head to his chest, because he can’t go from being intimate to not even touching you. But I think he likes his space when he sleeps-the two of you on opposite sides of the bed, maybe even facing opposite directions with just your feet touching. And sometimes when you’re sitting on the couch together, you sit at opposite ends. I think that between touring and recording and all his fans, he doesn’t get a ton of alone time, so when it’s just the two of you he appreciates his space and you respect that. But he understands your needs too, and if you’re feeling like you need a little extra affection you come and rub up against him like a cat and that’s his hint that you’d like a few cuddles. And I don’t think he’s majorly into PDA either. He’s seen the hate comments the people that he dates get and he wants to protect you from that, meaning he won’t even hold your hand in public. Even when you’re just around friends he keeps the PDA in a minimum, maybe just holding your hand or putting his arm around your waist for a little bit. And you’re perfectly fine with that, because the last thing you need is hate thrown your way on social media.


	13. Chapter 13

You hear a knock on the locked bedroom door, then Harry’s “Love?” When you don’t answer, he keeps going. “I’m not mad anymore. Can we talk about this rationally now?” 

You crawl out of bed and unlock the door. You’re not mad anymore either. You open the door and let Harry in. His hair is all tousled, and you know he’s been running his hands through it-the way he does when he’s worried or stressed-nonstop. 

The two of you never fought. When you did it was usually pretty tame, no nasty names or tears or raised voices, and it was resolved quickly. Until earlier tonight. A fight over something minor had somehow spiraled, and brought up every single issue and insecurity that you had in your relationship. The fact that Harry was always gone and how you really had no idea of what he was doing when he was away. The fact that he earned far more money that you and ended up paying for most of the things that you shared, which made you feel largely useless though you hadn’t mentioned it. How you were slow to open up and sometimes let things fester instead of telling Harry about them, which made him feel like you couldn’t trust him. 

The fight had ended with you locking yourself in the bedroom crying, not really sure of where Harry was and also not really caring. You never heard the front door opening and closing so you assumed he stuck around, but at the moment it really didn’t matter to you whether he was right outside your door or miles away from your apartment. 

You watch as Harry settles on the edge of the bed before sitting down a safe distance away from him. You aren’t mad anymore, but that didn’t necessarily mean that you were ready to forgive him. He takes your hand, giving it a little squeeze when you don’t pull away right away. 

“First off, I want to apologize for yelling. I know you don’t like it and I shouldn’t have done it. I also want to apologize for bringing up the money thing. I didn’t know how much that bothered you, and if I had I wouldn’t have used it against you. And I know we’ve talked about this before but I’m your boyfriend and you shouldn’t feel like you have to keep stuff from me. And I know it’s still hard for you to open up and I’ll always be patient with you but I just want you to remember that.” You listened as Harry kept talking. You knew this would happen. Harry was very methodical about how he apologized after a fight. He remembered pretty much everything that was said and every issue that was brought up and always addressed it after. “I know me being gone is hard, and I know you put up with a lot, but I want you to know that you’re the only girl I think about and I’m sorry if the physical distance between us causes issues.” You listened as he took a deep breath. “And I know sometimes I get stressed with work stuff and I bring it home and I take some of my stress out on you and I promise I’ll work on that. You’re my girlfriend not some emotional punching bag that I can take my negative feelings out on.” 

He was finally silent and you knew he was done. When you had fought with your exes, you’d always closed yourself off, making up with a simple “I’m sorry” and being extra nice to each other for the next few days. Harry had changed all of that. Now you were like him, analyzing ever little aspect of the fight and apologizing for everything individually. “It’s alright. I know you’re working on not yelling, and it means a lot to me. And I’m sorry for not telling you about the money thing. I do still have problems opening up, and I know it’s going slowly, but I really work on it. You’re always working on being better for me, and that means I should do the same for you. I know that you being gone for long periods of time is what I signed up for when I started dating you, and it is getting easier but I don’t think it will ever feel…natural I guess. I think it’s something we’ll always struggle with but I know that we can always work through it, just like we are now.” 

You and Harry were both silent for a little bit then he pulled you into his arms. “Are we good?” 

You smiled a little bit. This was what he always asked after a fight. “We’re good.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You repeated.


End file.
